Pressurized gases are used for many purposes. There are numerous vessels containing pressurized gases, and these vessels are used for a variety of purposes. More specifically, water is often used as the source of working fluid in pressurized systems. Water is generally heated to form steam which is generally contained in a closed system. Such pressurized steam systems include boilers for heating systems, steam-driven electrical generators, autoclaves, distillation apparatus, and evaporators, among others.
The working fluid in a pressurized steam system includes both condensable gases and noncondensable gases. Condensable gases include steam and water vapor. These gases will condense into liquid water when cooled by a cooling source such as cold water. The noncondensable gases are not condensed by cooling with cold water; such noncondensable gases include nitrogen and oxygen.
It is often desirable to know how much condensable gas and how much condensable gas are contained in a pressurized vessel. More specifically, in a gaseous mixture contained in a pressurized vessel, it is frequently desirable to know the ratio of condensable gases to noncondensable gases. For example, in a steam-based autoclave, it is often desirable to know the respective ratios of condensable steam and other water vapor to noncondensable gases.
To measure condensable gases, on the one hand, and noncondensable gases, on the other hand, two separate samples may be taken and two separate tests may be run. It would be desirable, however, if a single sample could be taken to enable measurement of both condensable and noncondensable gases.
Presently, there is a need for a simple and convenient apparatus for sampling the gases in a pressurized vessel, whereby the sampling apparatus is especially adapted for a determination of condensable and noncondensable gases in the gaseous sample.